Well, This is Unexpected
by JustAFlora
Summary: We all know Emmy as Professor Laytons assistant.No one knows this but she was a rebel when she was a teen.Emo, has a bad bf, and had a little to much to drink.She was naughty girl but still had a good heart.What will she do when she runs into her ex in town? OOC for Emmy in a way. Can anyone guess who her ex is? Rated T-M. Okay.. Please Review. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

His face was fierce. The sting of the bat pierced her skin. She winced as she felt her crimson blood began to creep out of her human flesh. Another whack of the hard wooden bat made her black out.

Sunlight crawled slowly through the windows as Emmy Altava opened her eyes. "It was just a dream. All just a really bad dream!" She praised. "It felt so real though." She looked down at her arms to see if there were any bruises, but there weren't any.

Emmy let out a sigh as she tried to forget the memory she dreamed about last night. It was no use though it kept playing over and over in her head like a drug you're addicted to. She stood up holding her hand to her forehead. She stood in the middle of her room staring intensely at her reflection. She placed her hand on her neck where a faint scar showed. "It's in the past Emmy. He's not coming back," Emmy told herself. She went day by day making promises to herself that she wasn't sure she could keep, and this promise felt as if she was lying to herself. "Who am I kidding? He'll find me! Who wouldn't when I've been in the newspapers all over the world?" She shook her head. As she started to get dressed someone knocked on her door.

"Emmy? Are you there?" It was Professor Hershel Layton. Hershel Layton was a professor at Gressenheler University and a true English gentleman, although Emmy thought he was a little full of himself when he says he can do no wrong. Emmy enjoyed his company thought and being his assistant. It made her feel comfortable knowing that he was by her side.

"Yes professor i"m in here. Do you need something?" Emmy asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going into town for a little while. If you would like to come..." Emmy opened the door quickly.

"I would love to come! Did you asked Luke? I'm sure he would want to come too." Emmy interrupted the professor.

"Yes, I asked Luke,' The professor answered with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am professor, and remember a lady never keeps two English gentleman waiting." Emmy grinned in a jokingly matter.

"I guess you say that Miss. Altava."

* * *

><p>Town was very busy morning probably because it was the holidays. Emmy Altava smiled at all the kids playing tag, jumping rope, or chalk. "The snow will be coming soon I hope." Emmy smiled as she inhaled the cold air.<p>

"I do hope too." The professor grinned.

"I can live without it." Luke put his hands in his pocket. Luke was turning into quite a teenager no especially since he had got a girlfriend. "I mean why can't we have snow in the summer, because in the winter you're to cold to enjoy it." Luke looked down the street.

"That's true Luke, but in the summer you have other things to do..."

"Like kissing your girlfriend in the shade." Emmy laughed as a beautiful Japaneses girl walked up to Luke.  
>"Ha ha! Funny!" Luke laughed sarcastically.<p>

"Kon'nichiwa!" The girl greeted.

"Hell Nazomi. How are you doing this lovely day?" The professor asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to borrow Luke for a bit." She smiled.

"No please. I'm sure Luke would love to be with you," Emmy joked. Luke rolled his eyes and started to walk off. "Oh and could you try to get Luke into the spirit of the holidays?" Emmy whispered to Nazomi. She nodded.

Once the two teenagers had left the professor turned to Emmy. "Emmy I know that I invited you to come with me to town, but I co have a meeting I have to attend. If you don't mind I'm going to sneak anyway for a little while."

"Say no more professor. Even a gentleman has some sort of business to do." Emmy smiled . Professor tipped his hat and headed off out of town.

Emmy Altava walked for a little while, her spirits high! That changed though when she felt a slight uneasy feeling. She felt as if someone was following her. She tried shaking the feeling but it wouldn't leave her. After awhile she found herself by some alley ways. Soon someone grabbed her. She screamed, heart pounding. "Hello Emma Altava."

No not that terrible nickname!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the first part where I tell about the story. I didn't have enough room to write the introduction. Please Review!**

He pressed her against a wall, "Now you can't escape." He put his hand on her cheek, and brushed his hand down to her neck. He pressed his lips against hers. He felt her hand push him away from her.

"Get away from me!"

"No!" He pushed her again against the wall again. "You never say no to me. I'm the boss in this relationship."

"What relationship? We aren't in a relationship."

He backed away for a moment, and then began laughing. "That's cute, very cute, "He started to walk toward her she pushed him again.

"I hate you, get away from me!" Emmy Altava screamed. He smacked her, making her head jerk the other direction. She put her hand on her cheek, she began to cry not just because it hurt, (which it did) but because it hurt her feelings. He grabbed her face and squished her cheeks together making her lips pucker.

"You're cute as ever Emma. Even though you don't have the rights to say you hate me." Emmy glared at him as he pushed his body up against her. Her heart pounded. He smiled and pulled her head up to him. He was tugging her hair and it was very painful. He kissed her ear and kissed her eyelashes as she started to cry. He stared her in the eye and smiled, he put the back side of his hand on her cheek. His hand traveled to her neck, he slowly began to unbutton her shirt until he got to some cleavage. He pressed his lips against her neck and traveled down. Emmy heart thumped inside her chest, she started to cry again.

"Stop crying. You have no reason to cry." Joseph whispered into her ear. He started to nibble on her neck and then unbuttoned a little more of her shirt. She didn't know what to do, she was no match for him, yeah I know I know, she could beat up those thugs in Misthallery, but this guy was different. In fact, he is the one who taught her everything she knew. She didn't use to hate him, she was in love with him at one time...but something changed in his heart, something happened to him...something awful, happened.  
>"Please please let me go!" Emmy said in a whisper. He didn't listen to her, he just continued nibbling on her soft neck and he completely unbuttoned her shirt. He threw her shirt over on the ground. She was in her bra and she knew she would be in her underwear soon. Joseph traveled his hand to her bare waist. He kissed her waist and started to pull down her pants. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I love you Emma."<p>

"Well I ha-"Emmy then remembered what happened the last time she told him she hated him so she stopped talking. He put his arms around her waist, his lip's started at her neck and he kissed his way down to her chest. She screamed at the top of her lungs. He quickly kissed her mouth so only her screams could travel through their mouths. She started to punch his back. He grabbed her arms and dug his nails into them. A small tear fell to her mouth. Yes once again she cried...but this was something different. She loved him. Yes she actually loved him but she wasn't ever going to say it.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?" She whimpered,

"Because, I just want to see if your body is the same sense the last 3 or 4 years I've seen it!" He smiled wickedly. She was frightened by the evil look in his eye, what was going through his mind right now?

"Please don't do this." She begged. She just wanted this to stop. She wanted to punch him in the face and see him bleed but she just didn't have the guts to do it.

He bit her ear. Emmy whimpered. "Don't beg don't plead and it won't hurt." Joseph threw her pants away from her. He unbuttoned her bra a little bit. Then he stopped touching her. He froze still. Emmy looked at him. She was sure he was going to continue until he got what he wanted. "I'm sorry Emmy."

There was a long pause."W-what?" Emmy looked at the handsome man surprised.

"I'm sorry..," He couldn't bear looking at her for he was ashamed. He still had gripped her arms and pinned them to her sides. "I'm sorry for this." he grabbed her waist and he pulled her over his shoulder. She screamed again.

It was dark in London, so no one was up to see her being thrown into a car where she would be disappearing. Joseph got into the drivers seat and tied her up to the back where she couldn't escape. He drove down the road. "LET! ME! GO! NOW!" She was so petrified. Now she had regretted not kicking his butt while she could. Her hands were bound with duct tape to the seat. She screamed very loud again. Joseph pulled the car to a stop. Emmy's heart beat fast, what's he doing? He got out of the driver's seat and slammed the door, he walked to the trunk, and opening it he pulled a roll of duct tape out. Emmy relaxed a little bit, at least it wasn't a weapon. He opened the backseat. Emmy looked at him with wide eyes. He gripped her jaw, hurting her.

"You will shut your mouth!" He shouted as he slapped the tape onto her mouth.

"MMMMM!" She made out.

"Shut it," He slammed her door and went back to his seat. He began to drive again. Emmy sat silent. She was thinking about her escape. She looked down at her underclothing. She was absolutely terrified about what Joseph had in mind. She then looked at how beautiful he looked. She started to feel pressure in her head. She was starting to feel dizzy at all the jumbled up thoughts in her head. She loved him but hated his guts. "We are almost there." He pointed out to Emmy.

After a while Emmy felt her eye lids get heavy, Emmy got one good look at the man driving before she drifted away in sleep...her eye's fluttered shut. Joseph had quick glance at her and then back at the road. ''Awe how sweet, the girl's finally asleep!" He gazed out at the road. He was lost in thought as he drifted to the other lane. Then a truck was driving toward them. His eyes grew big. He swerved out of the way and went off the road. His heart was in his stomach. He looked back at Emmy. "Emma," He smiled and went back on the road. He drove up to a building. The building was pretty much destroyed. He nodded. "Here we are princess."

Emmy opened her eyes."MMMMPH!" she shifted, trying to get lose from the tape around her wrists. Joseph came around to the back seat where Emmy was. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Emmy made a muffled scream.

"Stop moving, I don't want to cut you!'' he cut her lose from the chair, he put his knife back in his pocket, he then wrapped one arm around her legs, and the other around her waist pulling her out from the back seat. Emmy kicked her legs with all her might trying to escape his arms but he was so much stronger than her. Joseph carried her to the back of the building. "Welcome to your new home, Emma."

Joseph smiled and placed her on a couch inside the building. Emmy glanced around the inside of the building. It was actually set up very nicely. She then made the conclusion this was Josephs house. Joseph removed the tape on Emmys mouth. "Why here? Are you kidding me!" He slapped Emmy across the face.

"After all this hard work and expensive furniture, you say, 'why here'. I did this for you, you know!" He was only an inch away from her face, screaming his head off. She looked coldly into his face, and spat in his eye. He stumbled backward on a chair, his hand over his eyes. He looked down at his hand, and then shot a warning glance at Emmy. "You're going to regret doing that!" He arose to his feet very quickly, and he headed for Emmy.

He grabbed a near by metal stick out of the fire. The tip was orange because of the heat. Emmy looked at him terrified. "Please...please don't hurt me." Emmy felt water coming from her eyes. She was scared of him and she new her fighting skills were a diffident negative toward Joseph.

He smiled noticing the tears in her eyes; he threw the stick back in the fire, and walked over to Emmy. he squeezed her cheeks together, "You're just so innocent, I just couldn't do it! I'll let this one slide!" He smirked evilly, and then he leaned in and kissed her neck, wrapping his arm around her lower waist. Emmy felt very uncomfortable. 'I wonder if Luke and Professor are looking for me right now?' She thought to herself.

Luke and Professor walked down the street calling out Emmy's name, "Emmy! Where are you?" Luke slowed to a halt. "Professor, where is she?" Luke asked with worry in his tone.

"I don't know Luke...she usually doesn't go anywhere with out consulting me..."Professor wrapped his finger around his chin.  
>"Professor, what if someone kidnapped her!" Luke said with excitement in his voice.<p>

"Now Luke lets not jump into any conclusions, and besides, this is Emmy were talking about, she can rough up a man 3x her size."  
><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>  
>Joseph threw Emmy in a dark room. Emmy landed on the floor with a thud. Joseph flicked the lights on "Now stay here, and don't even think about leaving!" Joseph laughed with a crazy look in his eye as he shut the door, locking it from the other side. Emmy looked around the room. It was a light yellow room with beautifully furnished furniture.<p>

"Well...I'm not to into frills, but I must admit...he has great taste!" she then frowned, she was trying to cheer herself up. 'What am I doing?' She thought to herself. 'C'mon Emmy, you are Hershel Layton's assistant stop being afraid of him.' But whatever Emmy thought she just couldn't stop being terrified of Joseph. She remembered back when she used to date him. He gave her all the pain in the world.

Emmy sat on the bed, looking down at the floor. "Why is he doing this...? Why would he buy all this stuff for me? The last time I saw him he said he hated me..." Emmy then laid on the bed drifting away into sleep.

"The victim Emmy Altava states that her boyfriend Joseph Black was abusive. The court will find out if this is true," Emmy stood in front of the judge waiting for the results that were to come. She was hoping the man standing behind her would be going to prison for what he had done. "Emmy Altava you claim that this man abused you during your time dating. Do you still agree to what you said?"

"Yes your honor." Emmy claimed.

"you swear you'll tell truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear."

"Now please take your seat, and please explain what exactly happened Miss. Altava?" The judge said taking her seat in the court room. Emmy took her seat, glancing back at her abusive boyfriend, then looked back at the judge. "Well your honor, it all started as a sweet little date, and ended as a horror scene." She glanced coldly at her boyfriend again.

"Go on..." the judge sighed impatiently.

Emmy closed her eyes, trying to blink the horrible thought away,"W-we were walking through the park arm in arm, you know how couples are, all cutesy and comfortable with each other-"

"Did he abuse you on your first date?" the judge interrupted.

"No...we dated for years...and I don't know why he would do something like that...," Emmy felt her anger rise up inside her. Emmy turned to Joseph sharply. "Why, after all that we have been through, why would you hurt me like that, were you just faking?"

Joseph smiled at Emmy. "Faking what exactly?"

Emmy felt anger bubble up inside. "Don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Joseph leaned back on the chair he was sitting in, playing it cool. "I have no idea what your talking about." Joseph yawned.

"You gave me a bloody nose and a black eye! "Emmy yelled. Joseph laughed, Emmy became more aggravated, "Now what's so bloody funny!" Emmy yelled again.

"Oh It's just...I love the way you lie!" Joseph smiled smugly

"I'm not lying!" He looked strangely at her,

"Doesn't look like you have a black eye to me..."Joseph smiled wickedly.

Emmy stood up, "WHY YOU BA-"

"Now Miss Altava stay calm and sit down!" The judge said calmly but loudly.

"HE'S LYING! I'M WEARING MAKE-UP OVER IT!"

"Do you have proof of these bruises that he claimed to give you?" The judge asked.

"No your honor. I hid them with makeup and medicine. They're gone now." Emmy answered trying to calm herself.

"Mr. Black, what is your side of your story?"

"My side of the story?" The judge nodded. "Where do I start? First off I love Emmy Altava. She is my love and my heart," Joseph smiled at Emmy but continued with his explanation. "Emmy has problems. You see , Emmy she can't control her anger, as you saw just now in court, and well she beats herself up. I know it sounds strange but I've seen her with my own eyes cut herself over and over with a knife. It's sad but I still love her, and I would do anything in the world to make her happy." Joseph finished his story and placed his hands in his lap. Emmy's mouth dropped. 'How was she going to get herself out of this one? She could feel all the people in the court room staring at her. Her face burned with embarrassment. Would the judge believe her? She looked around the crowd for her parents. Target spotted. She saw her mother's face; it was so red that it looked like she was going to explode with furry.

"Objection!" Her mother yelled, standing to her feet. Emmy smiled, she knew her mother would bail her out. "My daughter has never been depressed, and never has cut herself...in her entire life!" Her mother said bravely.

"Oh, and do you have any proof?" Joseph said smugly. Mrs. Altava's face darkened.

"Of course I do, please your honor, let me elaborate?" She said with pleading eyes.

The judge nodded. "Please come up to the stand." Mrs. Altava arose from her seat, her husband grabbed her arm.

"Lucy, are you sure you could do this?" He begged with his eyes, as if he were saying, 'oh please don't do this, you know how you...get sometimes...' she pulled her arm away, and patted his head. She stuck her tongue out at Joseph as she walked by; his face expression stayed the same. cleared her throat as she stood in front of the court. "My daughter loves to do many things. She does very well in her studies and her job. This is nonsense to everyone who thinks this terrible man is innocent," Mrs. Altava started to rise in anger. "YOU SELFISH MAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER! MY BABY GIRL!"

"Attention! Attention!" The judge hammered her hammer. "Please Mrs. Altava if you have any evidence please tell, or sit down in your seat.

cleared her throat. "Please forgive me...I-I'm just..." she closed her eyes for a moment, then re-opened them. "Emmy, would you come here a second..." asked calmly.

Emmy got up from her seat, and came around the desk where she was sitting at. She passed Joseph, who looked Emmy up and down, he smiled wickedly. Emmy made a disgusted face, "You're disgusting!" She whispered as she passed by him.

"Come over here Emmy," Emmy came over to where her mother was. Her mother grabbed her daughters hand; she smiled softly, pulling up her long sleeve. "Judge Macy, please have a look,"

Judge Macy peeked over her desk. "What do you want me to look at?"

"As you can see, your honor, my daughter has no marks on either side of her arms, from so called knife marks, do you find that strange?" The people in the crowd gasped. Josephs face became pale...Emmy relaxed, everything looked good for Emmy.

The Judge glared at Joseph, who was sweating a puddle. "I object your honor!" Joseph's heart beat fast.

'What is he thinking now?' Emmy thought to herself.

"What do you have to say about this?" Judge Macy asked.

"All I have to say your honor is that I never neglected, hurt, or touched Emmy in any abusive way. I have no idea why I'm here. You all are just wasting your damn time!" Joseph calmly said.

"Please elaborate!" the judge said a bit impatiently.

"Have you noticed that there isn't any bruises on her!" Judge Macy tapped her fingers impatiently on her wooden desk. "She said she took medicine, and put cover-up on her bruises." Joseph rolled his eye's.

"Oh my GOD, can't you tell she's lying?" He stood making his chair fall backwards. "You idiots are corrupt, you can't tell she's lying!" Joseph raised his voice very loud.

"Sit down Mr. Black!" Judge Macy demanded.

"NO! You are just going to sit there and let her lie!" he started to walk toward Emmy. put her arms around Emmy,

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Judge Judy lost her patience. she signaled the two officer's in the corners of the room. The two big men grabbed Joseph's arm's pulling him back away from Emmy. Joseph struggled, trying to get out of there clutch.

"I'LL GET YOU EMMY ALTAVA, YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!" He screamed.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Jude Macy yelled. "Joseph Black is guilty! He will spend fifty years in prison. Court dismissed!" Judge Macy shouted.

Emmy smiled. He was going to spend most of his life behind bars. Her happiness interrupted. "I can't believe you!" Emmys' eyes grew big. Great! Her! "I hope you are happy about what you did. Joseph had a future and you ruined it!" It was Josephs mother. "Objection!" Joseph's mother yelled.

Judge Macy's face became red with frustration. "No further discussion, CASE CLOSED!"  
>"No, this is unfair, you need more evidence!"<p>

"I said NO FURTHER DISCUSSION!" Joseph's mother, Doris, glared at Emmy.

"Your a little snot, I hope you know that!" she yelled. Judge Macy rubbed her forehead.

"Please ma'am, leave or you will be escorted out by these two gentlemen," Doris stayed in place glaring at the judge. "ARE YOU DEFT? GET OUT!"

The two officers grabbed her arms; Doris spit on Emmy, "You are a disgrace to human kind!" The men then dragged Doris outside. Emmy grabbed a tissue and wiped the saliva of her crisp, white blouse.

"Emmy...you know this isn't your fault..." put her hand on Emmy's cheek.

"I know mom..." wrapped her arms around her daughter. "That's my strong, little girl.

Emmy opened her eyes to see a dark room. She yawned and slipped herself out of bed. "Goodmorining Emma." Joseph said he stepped in front of Emmy.

"Why am I here? I did nothing to you?" Emmy said fiercely.

"You did plenty to me! I was sent to prison for two years!"

"That is my question. You were sentenced to prison for fifty years how...?"

"I escaped! Bars couldn't hold me down forever. I told you I would get you. You should have watched. Your. Back." Joseph pushed Emmy to the bed.

"Please Joseph. What happened to your sweet kindness? What happened to loving me? I thought we were going to be together forever?"

"We were, and now we are!"

"Joseph why are you...?" Joseph leaned in for a kiss. He grabbed her face making her return the kiss. He swung his legs on either side of her body. She moaned.

"Don't talk!" He ordered as he pulled her closer to him. Joseph pulled her strap half way down her shoulder; he then slowly started to nibble on her shoulder. Emmy was afraid...'What if I get pregnant again...what if the baby doesn't make it...like the last?' She thought to herself the thought's of the past. She then decided... "That's enough!" She put both of her hands on his chest, and pushed him off of her. Joseph felt his anger rise in the pit of his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled.

"I can't do this anymore! You are an idiot! You don't know anything!" Emmy wiped a tear from her eye.

"What are you talking about?" Joseph asked he pulled her into him.

"Just let me go! Leave me alone!"

Joseph smiled. He love hearing her yell at him. "What is it baby? What did I do wrong this time?" He kissed her head. He brushed the hair that was stuck to her lips away. He put his hand on her jaw, putting his thumb under her bottom lip. "You make me laugh when you get angry Em. It's so cute..."

She pushed his hand away, "It's not funny, and now why don't you leave me alone, you jerk! "He frowned.

"You have no life, you don't have any talents (other than being pretty,) and no one loves you except me, so what do you have to lose? You're worthless!" Emmy felt her heart break; she swallowed down the urge to cry.

"No. You're worthless, your a horrible man and I HATE YOU!" She then covered her lips. 'Did I say that aloud?' She thought. Joseph got angry, Emmy could see it in his face...'what have I done?'

Joseph stared at her with fierce eyes. "Oh so that is how it is. Okay we'll play it your way," Emmy knew that she had hit his ruff side. Joseph walked across the room and pulled a bat that was behind a shelf. "We'll play it your way," He repeated. He lifted the bat over his head. He swung at her legs. Emmy moved as quickly as possible from it. "Hold still whore." He swung again this time swinging at her arms. It stung like hell against her skin. Emmy fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs ,

''Please stop, please stop, please stop...'' Emmy cried aloud. Joseph stopped and grabbed Emmy by the back of her arms and pulled her up to him. He put his lips closes to her ear,

"I told you to stop saying you hate me got it?" Emmy nodded her head. "Good," Joseph put his tongue on her neck and traveled down to her shoulder. Emmy made a small whimper. Joseph smiled as he heard her whimper. He continued to lick her neck. "I love you, you know." Joseph said. He bit her ear hard but not to hard. He pulled her close to him. He could feel her heart beat against him. "I said you know."

"I...I... Know." Emmy answered barely releasing the words out of her.

"Thats right my little..."  
>'RING RING!'<p>

"Seriously! Stay here alright!" He threw Emmy to the bed and answered his phone.

Emmy laid on the bed feeling warm tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm going to live here for the rest of my life." She whispered to herself. She paused for a moment listening too Joseph's yelling.

"... yeah well you'll never see her again, yeah that's right she's here...hold on a minute." Joseph put the phone on speaker. He grabbed a knife and started to walk toward Emmy. Emmy screamed as he wrapped his arm around her neck. Emmy struggled. "Come on!" Joseph ordered. He walked to the phone. "Here she is, hay Emmy why don't you say hi?" Emmy screamed.

"Emmy is that you? Where are you?" That voice...

"Professor please help me!'' Emmy begged.

Joseph gagged Emmy. "See here she is, she is completely fine!" Joseph ran his hand down her body, making her whimper.

"Look, there are cops looking for you, and I'll make a deal with you, if you bring the girl to the police station...unharmed, we promise you won't go to prison..." That voice was familiar too...Inspector Grosky!

"No way man, she's mine...and you can't have her!" Joseph screamed into the then walked to the coat rack with Emmy close to him, and grabbed two coats and left to his car, with Emmy with him. He knew the cops would be coming to where his call signaled, so he would be going out of state as quick as possible. He threw Emmy in the trunk. "You won't beable to escape in here. I hope you enjoy the ride." He smiled at his captive. Emmy closed her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to say so she kept quite hoping professor had it under control. He closed the trunk and went behind the wheel. He stepped on the breaks and started to speed down the road. In the trunk Emmy started to burst out into tears. 'What am I going to do? Professor will never find me. I don't know what Joseph has in plan but he's a criminal and I am no match for him.' Emmy started to be more and more weak as she kept worrying. She could tell the car was speeding and by this speed they would be out of London in about thirty minutes. She knew she would be spending the rest of her life with the man she used to love. She closed her eyes trying to think happy thoughts. She fell into another dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**By ****the ****way ****everyone ****this ****is ****her ****DREAM ****from ****chapter ****1!**

"Girls dinner is ready!" Emmy's mother, Lucy, called for Emmy and her little sister's, Joe (Jo Jo), and Lisa (Le).Emmy looked at her beautiful mother cooking in there homely little kitchen.

"Mommy, what are we having?" Emmy asked her mother with her sparkling 8 year old eyes.

"Guess," Mrs. Altava asked, not taking her eyes off the pot she was stirring. Emmy frowned.

"Its potato soup again, isn't it?" Lucy smiled at her precious little girls.

"You guessed right my little star baby." She pinched her daughter's plump little cheeks. "Your father will be home soon, so clean up your mess, and set the table." As you can tell Emmy's family is poor, but very happy together; she wouldn't trade her family for the world. The front door opened as her father walked carrying a giant black suitcase.

"Kids, darling, I'm home!" The young handsome man shouted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello honey." The kid's mother said. Going in for a big wet kiss.

"DADDY!" The three little kids ran into the kitchen.

"Kids!" Their dad picked up Emmy and twirled her around into a circle.

"Daddy guess what." Emmy excitedly shouted.

"What is it baby girl." John their father asked.

"I got a kiss by a boy at school today!"

Mr. Altava looked at her daughter with a smile. "Did you now?'' he asked, carefully putting his little girl down.

"Yeah, and he's the cutest boy in school, daddy!" Emmy continued to follow her dad into his and her mother's room, talking about her first kiss.

"Where does this young man live, because I'm going to beat him!" He made his hand into a fist, in a joking manner.

"Stop it daddy!" Emmy said wrapping her arms around his muscular arm. Her father pulled her up into the air with one arm,

"Ok, ok I promise I won't hurt him...that bad!" Mr. Altava laughed. Emmy hit his arm.

"You meanie!" She started to laugh too. Emmy and her father had a special bond, almost like a friendship, Emmy loved him to death...And that's exactly what Emmy did, loved him tell he was at his death bed.

* * *

><p>It was a cold December night when that terrible incident happened. The roads were slippery in the mountains where the Altavas lived. Emmy was at a sleepover with her best friends. She was sixteen and didn't really care much about boys, but that changed when she got a call. "Hello?" Emmy said into the phone.<p>

"Hello Miss. Altava. This is the county police apartment."

"Um...Hi? Did I do something wrong?" Was the first thing that popped into her head.

"No Miss. Altava. We are calling because there was an accident that involves with your family." She knew right away who it was that was dead or hurt. She just didn't want to hear it.

"Is my mom there? If so can I talk to her?"

"Of course."

"Emmy?" Her mother said on the other line.

"Is he hurt?" Emmy asked holding her tears in.

"Emmy. He's dead."

"Why? I mean how?"

"He drove off the road." Emmy hung up the phone, looking down at the floor. Katie, Emmy's best friend who had a pretty face, and dark skin, with curly reddish hair, looked puzzled, yet worried.

"Emmy what's wrong, is everything ok?" Emmy tried not to look her friend in the eye for she was teared up, so she kept her gaze to the floor.

"I-I'm fine...I just need to...go..." Katie's mom came in.

"Mom, I think Emmy needs to go home..." Katie gave her a look as if there was something wrong.

"Sweetie do you need a ride home?" Mrs. Johnson asked. Emmy looked up at her with tear filled, blurry eyes. "No...I need to go to...the hospital..." Emmy then came out of shock, realizing her dad was dead, and started to burst out in tears. Katie's mom came up to her and wrapped her arm's around her, stroking her long dirty dish blond hair,

"It's gonna be ok sweetie." Mrs. Johnson was a kind lady, with a heart as big as there home.

"No, it's not!" Emmy cried." It's not ok because my dad is gone...passed away...I can never see him again!". It was then that her world had changed. Mrs. Johnson brought Emmy to the hospital where Emmy found her mom crying her heart out. She hugged her mom and heard the usual, calming, sweet voice that made Emmy feel close to her parents.

Weeks had passed after the death of her father and the funeral for him. She hadn't seen her friends or went to school. Her mother and her had been packing up to move away. They were headed to London, England. Emmy had decided what school she wanted to go to, and she had promised herself that she would focus on her grades and not her friends. This was going to be a new experience and it was going to be great. There was just one big problem! When she finally went to her first day at her new school she saw the boy that gave her ,her first kiss. His name was Joseph Black. He was with a group of friend's in the school's main hall, always smiling and laughing. He looked toward Emmy and smiled."Hey,I know you from..."he thought a little bit.

"From 3rd grade, we kissed under the big oak tree..'' Emmy interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh yeah, hey how have you been?" Joseph asked as his ragged belch blond hair blew from the air conditioner. Emmy looked down for a moment, then back at him,

"Ok, I guess..."

"Why are you here, here London?" he asked, with his sexy Australian accent.

"my dad died, so my mom thought it would be good to start fresh, and his ashes and tomb stone are here..."It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry for your loss...Emmy" Emmy looked up at him,

"You remember my name?" she asked surprised.

"Of course...how could I forget you, you were my first kiss!" Emmy giggled, blushing a lot. One of his friends nudged his side, raising his eyebrows at him...

**LATER (Gym Lockers).**  
>Joseph pressed Emmy against a locker, his lips against her bottom lip, he put his hand on her waist feeling her curves. She put her hands up his shirt, feeling his chest mussels. "Are you sure you know what you want?" Joseph asked as he pulled Emmy closer.<br>"The coach," Emmy lifted herself up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "He won't find us will he?" She asked while kissing his neck.  
>"I don't think so." He smiled while sitting down on a bench in the locker room.<br>"Joseph?" She asked as she looked into his beautiful eyes.  
>"What is it?" He moved his hand to her rosy cheek.<p>

"I love you." Emmy kissed his soft lips.

"Emmy I love you more than anyone or anything. You're the love of my life. Emmy, I'm glad you are here in London."  
>"Me too. I mean seeing you again made me believe I could go further in life." Emmy rested her head on his chest.<br>Joseph kissed her head.

"Come with me." Joseph smiled. She smiled back with a mind of a teenage girl.

Emmy went to Joseph's house, made a couple mistakes, and ended up regretting it. Emmy awoke blinking her eye's open. "Where am I?" She asked herself looking around. She was in a bed...with Joseph! She was terrified, she then remembered night before."Oh no...What have I done!" Joseph's arm was around her waist. She could smell the sweet scent of his hair and saw his handsome smile. His chest was bare and man he looked hot. 'What have I done?' She tried holding in her tears. She moved a little making Joseph open his eyes.

"Hello beautiful." Joseph said. He moved closer to her making her heart skip a beat.

"Good morning Joseph." She greeted.

"I had a good time last night. What about you?" He asked.

"Yeah I did." She smiled. She realized that it couldn't have been that big of a mistake I mean many people do 'it' in high school. He wrapped his arms around her back and smelled her neck, kissing it. She closed her eye's wrapping her arms around his neck pressing the kiss harder. He moaned. He pressed her bare chest against his. "Joseph." She moaned.

"What is it Emma?" He asked as he moaned back.

"I better get going. My mom is probably worrying the hell about me." Emmy broke away from the kiss.

"I'm going to miss you." He grinned.

"Me too." She answered biting down on her lip.

"You are beautiful," He pointed out as she got out of bed showing her bareness. She looked back at him, he was perfect. His hair, his baby blues, his lips, and...his body. She was tempted to climb back into the warm bed where Joseph laid, staring at her...being bare, but she knew she couldn't. She had to do what was right at the moment. "Emmy c'mon, don't go," He said back to me. "You can always call your mom and tell her that you are at your friends' house." He continued.

"Yeah but what about my mom's strict rules about..."

"Yeah what about them. It's alright Emmy. Come back with me just a little longer." She smiled. He was right. She was a teen now and her mom's rules really didn't matter anymore. She was an independent woman. She walked over to the bed again and crawled back into the sheets. She moaned as he put his hands on her back, moving up and down.

"Uh, Joseph..." Emmy flopped on top of him.

Joseph grunted."Yeah?" Emmy closed her eyes.

"I don't think...this is a...good ideEEEEEA!"She squealed as he flopped on top of her feeling her warm breasts against his chest.

"I...I know..." He grinned. She giggled.

"You're a blond!" She joked. "Thank you." He said nibbling on her ear. She took in a breath. She loved that feeling. She loved him and she had the feeling that the both of them would be together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please Review :) And please don't complain about the part where Joseph and Emmy meet and then all of a sudden they are in the locker room. My friend wrote that part, and I think it was neat. By the WAY everyone. Who do you think Joseph is? He is someone from Professor Layton!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Please****enjoy****my****next****chapter.****Please****Review!****Anyhow****please****be****nice****on****your****reviews!**

**Chapter****3**

Emmy Altava woke up from her dream as the trunk door opened. "Welcome to Paris, baby." Joseph greeted as he took her into his arms.

"Let me go Joseph!" Emmy kicked her legs and swung her arms around.

"Be still!" he ordered her. She became still. "Now then, let me show you our new apartment!" Joseph put his arm around Emmy's waist and carried her under his arm. He quickly unlocked the door and threw her on the bed. He got his knife out and cut her hands free. She so badly wanted to swing her fist at him, but she knew she would have a price to pay. He threw a beautiful red dress on the bed, back hair die, and scissors all in a big packet. "Get ready, were going to the ball!"

"The ball?" Emmy asked surprised.

"Yeah so you better get ready now." He ordered.

"And what if I say NO?" She asked standing to her feet.

"If you say no..," Joseph gripped her neck. "I will hurt the hell out of you." He whispered in her ear. "So I would start getting dressed. Emmy nodded as he threw her to the bed again. Emmy slowly stood to her feet. She grabbed the packet and pulled out a little tube and scissors. Emmy became alarmed,

"HAIR DIE...SCISSORS!'' Emmy has never done anything dangerous with her hair.

"Yes. Is there a problem, Emma?" he glared at her.

"'No. it's just..." He slammed his fists on the table and began to laugh...

"You are going to cut your hair AND die it, because I don't want anyone to recognize us..." Emmy looked at him. "Won't someone recognize you?" she asked in a whisper tone.

"Don't be stupid!" Joseph said harshly "of course I'm dying my hair...I guess we'll call our selves the 'emo' couple." he laughed again.

"Yeah I guess. " She mumbled. He pulled her close.

"Don't mumble. You know how much I hate mumbling." He kissed her cheek and backed away. He grabbed his own hair dye and went into the bathroom. Emmy sighed. She walked to the mirror and looked at her hair. She tied it back into a pony talk and picked up the scissors. First she brought the scissors up to her neck.

"I can't." She cried. She was going to try to kill herself but she would be giving up to easily. She moved the scissors to the back and cut her hair. She watched as her hair fell to her feet. She muffled out a cry. Emmy looked into the mirror at her new hairdo. Short. Her eyes became big. Joseph came in the room, his bleached blond hair completely black. He smiled.

"You look great, go dye your hair now!" he ordered. His smile turned into a stern frown. Emmy was surprised at how quickly his mood changed.

'There is something wrong with this guy...' Emmy thought to herself. He snapped his fingers in her face,

"Come on, we don't have all night, the party starts in an hour!" he yelled. She felt afraid; she knew he would hurt her if she didn't do what he asked of her. She quickly walked to the bed and grabbed the black hair dye and jogged to the bathroom. "There are gloves under the sink!" he hollered. She put the gloves on her hands. She looked up into the mirror, feeling sad.

'So this is it old friend..." Emmy said referring to herself.

"Em are you done yet?" he yelled. Emmy's heart beat.

"...yeah just a sec..." She opened the can and started to pour it onto her hair. Her dark brown hair soon became and unending dark black. She felt her heart pound harder as it became what it was. She took her towel and started to dry it. When she looked into the mirror she looked very different. She knew that she would never forgive him for this. She opened the door and came forth to Joseph.

"Stunning." He whispered to her. She grabbed the long blood red dress and pulled it on, zipping it up. Joseph in the corner pulling his tie until it became straight. He grabbed some hair jell and slicked his hair back. Emmy watched him, not meaning to eye him, but he looked so trim and handsome. Joseph noticed her eying him. "You like?" he asked in his sexy Australian accent, smiling his charming smile. She shook her head, noticing what he was trying to do; after all he was the one who caused all this pain she felt. He grabbed a brush, hair spray, and a beautiful beret and handed it to her. "Go doctor yourself up, hammer thumbs," Emmy felt her anger rise up like steam, then she felt low about herself...that's exactly what he wanted, to make her feel more and more afraid of him so she would be easier to control. His smile became a frown, he snapped his finger's at the door. Emmy snapped out of her spacey trance. "Go!" he yelled. Emmy rushed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Her eye's burned with tears and over flooded her eye lids, rolling down her cheeks. She wiped her tears away. "Stop this Emmy; if he sees you like this he will beat you..." She whispered to herself, putting her new, short, hair into a bun, her short side bangs fell from her bun, framing her face. She topped her bun off with the beautiful hair accessory Joseph gave her.

"Are you ready?" Joseph asked a bit calmer than before. Emmy dabbed some cover-up on the bruises Joseph gave her earlier, and put red, shiny, lipstick on her lips.

"I'm ready..." she said still sad.

She stepped out of the bathroom, not knowing what he might say. He looked her up and down. "Gorgeous, just one thing missing." He handed Emmy a beautiful silver ring with a big diamond on top. Emmy looked confused. "You're going to pretend to be my wife!" He smiled evilly.

"I'm what!" Emmy shouted.

"You are going to pretend to be married to me. Do you have a problem with that?" Joseph asked taking a step forward.

"NO! I don't have problem with it. I'll do what you ask." Emmy answered looking at Joseph in his beautiful eyes. "Good girl. Now let's go," Joseph took her hand and dragged her to the car. He threw her in the back seat. He got into the drivers seat. He picked up a bag and threw it to Emmy. "Try those on. I'm sure they fit." Emmy took out some black, shiny, high healed shoes.

'This is going to be a long night.' Emmy thought to herself. Emmy slipped the black heals on her dainty feet. Emmy was not use to wearing heals, make-up and fragile outfits...she was use to wearing outfits that she could get dirty in and still be attractive wearing them. Emmy is a tomboy at heart, no matter what Joseph made her wear; she was Emmy Altava the strong! Emmy smiled thinking about her sister's and her digging in the dirt and putting worms down preppy girl's backs. Emmy snorted at the thought of them crying and screaming. Joseph turned his head toward her.

"What's so bloody funny?" He asked glaring back at her not paying attention to the road.

"Nothing...I was just...thinking..." Emmy looked out her window thinking about her childhood...some of it was good, some bad, but memories are the only thing she had in this desperate time.

"Well I really don't care," Joseph smiled. "You better behave when we are here at this party. If someone asks you about your name. Be sure to tell them a fake one." He glared at her. His attention was back on the road but he still had a little glance at the beautiful maiden in the back.

"Why are we even going to this party anyway?" Emmy asked.

"None of your business!" He answered without any thought.

Emmy looked at him sadly 'what has happened to you, this isn't the man I first fell in love with... 'She was deep in thought, thinking about the good times they had together.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to roll down this hill and no one and I mean NO ONE can stop me!" Joseph laughed crazy.<p>

"Your psycho, Joseph!" Emmy punched him slightly on the arm, "but if you do...can I have your CD player?'' Emmy joked.

"Well if you really want it, you can have it. I'm jumping, 1, 2, 3!"Joseph went rolling down the hill.

"You're absolutely crazy!" She yelled after him. He rolled down the hill laughing. Emmy started to roll down the hill after him and when they reached the bottom Emmy got on top of him.

"You're so beautiful Emmy." He whispered in her ear. Emmy blushed looking into his beautiful eyes.

"You're handsome," She said back. Joseph kissed her on lips pulling her closer to him. She broke the kiss and pulled him on top of her. "I like it better this way, Joseph." She smiled.

"Well anyhow...Race you to my house." He pushed her back and started to run.

"Get back her Joseph. Emmy yelled. The two of them ran across the fields of Australia. Yes the two of them were in Australia. When the two of them reached Josephs house they stopped outside of the door catching their breath. "I...I love you" Emmy breathed hard.

"I...love you too Emma..."Joseph put his hands on his knees. Emmy came over to him and embraced him into a long sweet kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Emmy stared out the car window. Up in the sky dark rain clouds blanketed over the Earth. The car turned into a casino parking lot. "Where are we?" Emmy asked, frightened.

"Keep your mouth shut!"Emmy fell silent as the two of them got out of the car.

"A casino? I thought we were going to a ball." Emmy whispered. Joseph took her arm and pulled her to the entrance of the building.

A tall man with a long goatee that went to his feet stood in next to the door. " I'm going to need to see your pass." The man said. "Oh sir', sorry please come in," The man opened the doors after he took a look at the pass. The man then looked at Emmy. He tipped his hat at her with a wink."Madam." She nodded at him, passing through the door.

There was a rush of noise. There were men playing poker, there were dancing women, and people or drunks laughing in every direction. Emmy gasped, she had never been in a casino. Joseph put his arm around Emmy's waist."This way your hinus." He led her to a table where three other men were sitting.

Emmy's eyes widened.'I know these men.' She thought. She remembered back to when she was just a teen, these men were Joseph's friends from high school.

"Hello Joseph!" One of the men stood to their feet. He spat on the ground, rubbing his feet on the ground. This man was obviously Russell, his face was tough but he was quite short.

"Ah..who is this handsome woman?"

'Winston.' Emmy thought. Winston had dark brown hair and shall I say beautiful dark purple eyes.

"This is Emmy, my wife." Joseph smiled in plessure.

"Emmy? It can't be. Emmy Altava, our old friend. You're looking pleasingly wonderful." Emmy didn't respond. Joseph looked at Emmy harshly.

"Well, thats no way to thank him, Emma."

Emmy nodded at the man "Thank you, Griffin, you look good, as well."

"Well, then let's get down to business. Joseph did you bring the money?"

"Indeed I did." He answered as he sat down.

"Hand it over then." Russell demanded.

"No. Not until you hand over what is rightfully mine." The three man laughed as they took out a gun. They placed it on the table.

"Money?" The men were inpatient as usual. Joseph took the gun and and opened the loading cartridge.

"It seems the three of you are faithful enough. Here's your money." Joseph pulled up a suitcase that he had taken with him from the trunk earlier. Emmy looked at the four men interested in what they were doing.

' That gun. What's so interesting about it?' She thought to herself.

Joseph smiled, pleased with the gun he received."Thank you gentlemen, and if you excuse me I'm going to dance with my wife," He flashed a charming smile at Emmy. Emmys heart skipped a beat. This was the one thing she didn't want to do. The last time she danced with him she was at her highschool prom. Emmy stood to her feet when Joseph motioned her his way. "Will you take this dance?" Joseph asked as a new song played.

"Ye...yes." He held his hand out to her and smiled his charming smile. Emmy hesitated, then took his hand. He pulled her on to the dance floor, and put his hands on her waist; pulling her close to him. Emmy put her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest. Their steps matched the rhythm of the song perfectly. Emmy felt her heart ache as he whispered into her ear.

"You are very beautiful you know." He smiled.

"You...You are very handsome Joseph." She studdered again.

"You should stop doing that or people are going to suspect things." He twirled her around and then pulled her close again.

"Okay." She answered.

Minutes passed. Emmy had closed her eyes and was enjoying the cloud seven dance. Joseph looked down at Emmy and smiled. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself. When the song finished he grabbed her hand and led her to the poker table.

"Joseph?" She said.

"If you are my wife then you shall act like one."

"I'm not good at po-." She tried whispering.

Joseph completely ignored Emmy, sitting down at the poker table. He patted the leather seat next to him, queing her to sit. Emmy sat; noticing all the men at the table staring at her. She nodded."Gentlemen."

One of the men smiled at Emmy."This your wife?" He asked Joseph, not even once taking his eyes off of Emmy."She's a pretty one, where ya from, cutie?"

"Paris." Emmy answered. Afraid that if she revealed her hometown Joseph might hit her.

"From here. Well then you must know how to play poker." The same man laughed.

"Ah...," Emmy had played poker a couple of times in her life but she hadn't played it in so long. "Yeah I know how to play."

"Alright then you start." The man smiled wickidly.

Emmy took a card. She heaved in a sigh. "I bet a five." She let out. The men smiled.

"Ten." Joseph grinned. The men put out some poker chips on the table. Emmy placed hers out slowly and then looked at her cards. She realized she had a really high hand, and a very low hand. She laid out her cards, and Joseph and the other men laid out theirs.

The judge, that was standing by making sure no one was cheating, looked down at the cards. "Mrs. Black... She wins."

The men slapped the table and got up. "Always the woman who win."

Joseph laughed hard. "Well the Blacks have good luck," He said. "Another round?" He asked.

"No. We're good." The men left the table without another word.

Joseph turned to Emmy. "How did you do that? You're terrible at poker, although nice work Emmy, your a natural now," Joseph smiled,"I can see a little evil in you Emma..," He pulled her waist into his, looking into her eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head sharply away from him. He looked confused,"Whats the matter Emma?" Joseph seemed very sincere at the moment.

She continued to look anywhere but into his face."I will never be like you..."Emmy said softly.

Joseph clutched her delicate face with his hard hands, forcing her to look at him."Excuse me?" He shouted. Everybody in the casino looked at the two of them. He moved his face close to hers."Now see what you did Emmy, people will start to suspect things!'' He looked at all the faces staring at them, it seemed they were hungry for some action and drama. He turned his face toward Emmy's and leaned in for a kiss, making it look like nothing happened. All the people who were staring at them continued doing whatever they were doing before. Joseph broke the kiss and whispered in Emmy's ear."That was too close, don't do that again..." He then slowly nibbled on her ear, she moaned with passion.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope people are reading this story! Please review! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the night dragged on Joseph and Emmy earned quite a bit of money. Josephs eyes always seemed to land on her. Emmy blushed. 'What am I doing?' She bit her lip putting her hand to her cheek. Could it be that Emmy still had feelings for the man who had kidnapped her? No, it couldn't be possible; still she found herself leaning her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms aroun him.

"Tired are we?" Joseph cooed into her ear. She nodded sleepily. Joseph stood to his feet, "Alright, time to head home."

She smiled straightening her dress out. The two of them started to head to the door, but then **they** caught their eyes. The tall hat that towered above the mans head and the little boy in blue. "Don't even think about it." Joseph hissed at Emmy who hadn't taken her eyes off the professor. She took a deep breath thinking of a plan a one that would get their attention.

Joseph took her hand passing by the professor without their notice. "Good day gentleman." Joseph said in a manly voice that made Emmy shiver.

Professor tipped his hat smiling. Then Joseph made his escape with Emmy. He shoved Emmy into the car and drove off. "Shit! They've found us!" Joseph looked in the review mirror seeing Emmy open the car door. Joseph Halted the car just as Emmy tumbled out making a run for it. "Get back here now!" He jumped out the car and started to chase her down the street.

"Professor! Please Help!" She yelled almost at the Casino doors. Joseph caught up to her pulling her back into his arms. She elbowed him in the gut getting out of his grasp. "Professor! Professor Layton!"

**I didn't want to give up on this story so here is a bit of what I have typed. For now I'm thinking about what to do next so please enjoy and feel free to send me ideas. Thank :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Where are we planning on going Joseph?" Emmy asked leaning her head on his two of them were walking down the street to someones home. It had been a week since they first had slept together and Emmy couldn't stop thinking about that night.

"A little get together with some of my friends. They've been wanting so badly to meet you." He grinned pulling her into a long kiss.

"Mmm...Joseph." She moaned moving her fingers through his beautiful hair.

He smirked breaking the kiss. "Now now, don't get all hormonal on me,'' He chuckled. "You'll have to wait until tonight."

Tonight meant long after the "get together." Emmy wasn't quite sure about this party she trusted Joseph but she felt uneasy.

Joseph and Emmy walked up to the porch of the place they had been heading to,which was a giant house, and rang the doorbell. Soon the door opened. "Dude Joe you could've just came in y'know."

"Emma this is Russel." Joseph said nodding to the man who had answered the door. "We've been buds since we were in elementary school."

Emmy smiled reaching her hand out to shake Russel's. The two of them walked through the door to hear music playing. Four other men sat on couches drinking beer and playing poker. Emmy raised an eyebrow at Joseph. "C'mon Emma let's play a hand." He chuckled leading her to the couch.

"Uh..um.."

"I'm Winston." One of the men said dealing out some cards.

"And I'm Griffin. And that's Trinton and Morice."

"Nice to meet you, all of you." Emmy nodded taking her hand of cards.

After a few games of poker, Joseph winning three games and Emmy winning one a song came on. All the men started laughing. Joseph stood ontop of the table and started to sing mokingly but either way he still had a decent voice.

"_You know we own this party_

_You know it, you know it_

_I'm about to steal your girlriend_

_I'm about to knock you down_

_Sorry but your train has left the station_

_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation_

_Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?"_

Winston and the rest of the guys started to sing to. "

_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?_

_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?_

_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P._

_You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,_

_No one really likes you that much_

_Don't you wish you were us?_

_Yeah, don't you wish you were us?"_

Emmy sat on the couch laughing. Joseph leaned down and kissed her lips pulling her as close to him as possible. "Emmy, I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Joseph."

Emmy had wished billions of times that her life would stay like that, with him. But it changed in an instant. A couple months after that day she hung out with Joseph's friends, his parents died in a car accident. Jospeh had started to become more attactched to Emmy. He wouldn't let Emmy out of his sight. He had pleaded to her to let him spend the night with her and at school he had changed his class schedule to be just like hers. Emmy had realized this but think much of it. She thought it was cute but soon it became very creepy.

One night when Emmy was getting ready for bed Jospeh had pinned her against the wall of her bedroom and tried to take advantage of her. She managed to escape. "Joseph I think...No, I know we need a break." She had shouted.

At that moment Emmy realized something in Joseph had triggered. "Shut the F**k up b***h."

Her heart was shattered. Joseph through Emmy to the bed and started to beat her. She couldn't breath at moments. He had pulled out a whip slapping the rope against her leg cutting the skin. She screamed choking from the pain. She fell unconsious.

The next morning Emmy was able to find an escape and ran out the door. She called the police and told them everything that had happened.

It had been so long since then but then it was so short. All she wanted was one thing though. She wanted Joseph dead.

Here she was screaming for the professor hoping he would come and save her. But no it wasn't going to happen; not the way she expected it would. "Put your hands up." She heard a man say behind her back. She turned to see police surrounding the two of them. Joseph stood to his feet; hands up. Emmy did the same. "You're deffeated Mr. Black, there is no escape."

Joseph rolled his eyes. "You're mistaken sirs my name isn't Mr. Black it's Mr. Bollinger." He smirked. "My wife and I don't appreciate you pointing guns at us and threatning to shoot us.

"His name is Mr. Black. My name is Emmy Altava. I was kidnapped by this horrible man. He's abused me and made me do things I'm not proud of." She hissed.

"Take him away. I'll take the Miss. Altava back home to her family."

'It was easy as that,' Emmy thought to herself.' I shouldnt' be afraid of him anymore. He'll be dead sooner than a blink of an eye.'

Oh so she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"It so good to have you back Emmy." Professor said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh professor. I've missed you so much. I..I've never been so scared in my life." Tears flooded down her face as she stood in the middle of the living room of the Layton household. "He..He made me feel so weak." She whispered softly.

"They better give him a death penalty." Luke hissed watching the news at home. "That bastard."

At that moment professor would've told Luke to watch his language but he was to intent on comforting Emmy it didn't cross his mind. "Emmy please sit down. Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No, not right now professor...I...I think I need to get some sleep." She whimpered heading upstairs. She closed her bedroom door and sat on her bed. Her eyes stared at the mirror across her room she was curious. She stood to her feet and pulled her clothing off. She scanned her skin for marks of where she was beaten."Oh Lord." She gasped; quickly looking away. Emmy laid down on her bed after puting a nightgown on. She fluttered her eyes closed trying to go to sleep.

**2:00 A.M**

Professor was down in his study working on some papers for his class when there was a knock on his door. "Who could be here at this kind of hour?" Professor walked over to the door opening it. His eyes became wide to see a gun to his head. "Descole."

"Hello Hershel." There was a shot; Professor fell to the floor.

**I can't believe I finally put this chapter in. OMG! I hope you all enjoyed this and once again I love to here ideas for the next chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT: Very huge twist in the story. :D Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

A shot came from downstairs. Her ears tingled hearing the thud after. Her eyes flew open; throwing her legs over the side of the side of her bed. She ran to her door and opened it swiftly. Her eyes grow as she hears a deep chuckle and footsteps on the stair case. "Emma, Emma Altava."

'No, it's not possible.' She slams her bedroom door and looks toward the window. It was high from the ground. And she would most likely die if she tried jumping. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously. 'There has to be another way out.'

The footsteps stopped outside her door. "D-De-Descole." A little boy whimper was heard. "What are you doing here? Professor! Professor help!" Luke shouted.

"Luke." Emmy shouted running toward the door again and running out into the hall.

Luke laid on the floor blood dripping from his neck. Descole stood above him lauhing to himself wipping his bloody knife on a white hanchercheif.

"Tragic isn't it."

"You! What the hell have you done!"

Descole smirked walking over to the woman who stood red in face from anger and hatred. "It was going to happen sooner or later. But too bad it couldn't have been later."

"You are a fucking bastard! And you will never have me!" Emmy raised her leg and kicked him square in the face.

He stumbled backwards breaking the stair case ledge. He fell to the ground below with a loud thud; groaning from the pain. Emmy shook her head walking down the stair case to his side. "I trusted you Joseph. I loved you with all my heart. But you abbused me in every possible way." She removed the mask that showed her lover that had once been.

Descole lowered his eyes. Was that a tear that had formed in the corner of the eye? "You're defeated Joseph. And what you've taken from me I'll take away from you." She took his gun and his knife.

She always loved him and dying in the place of someone she loved was always what she dreamed of. She aimed the gun at his chest and the knife at her neck. "Goodbye." She pulled the trigger and slit her neck falling to the side of him.

"E-Emma, I..I've always loved you." He whispered as both of them took their last breath.

**Did not expect myself to write this ending...Might be suckish but I think I did good on this story. Hm...Deciding if I should write a sequel R&R please. :P.**


End file.
